An unusual love
by Hikaru69
Summary: I had come up with this in my head while watching an episode with Brago in it. It is a pairing between him and my OC. Take note this is rated M for a reason.


**Ok, here is my one shot with Brago. He is like my absolute favourite Mamodo so I had to do an OC with him, since you don't see many.**

**While doing this one shot I have been thinking about making into a story, not just a one shot. I don't know yet.**

**Oh and by the way I used episode 47 to aid me in this one, I believe I had done a rather good job.**

**This story contains a sex scene and if you don't like these kinds of things, then don't be reading it, I have rated this story M for a reason.**

**Yeah I've also changed Brago's appearance too, instead of looking more along the line of 14, he is actually in his mid 20s, just to clarify that.**

* * *

Brago a dark Mamodo and his caster are both on snowmobiles. With Brago is me, I'm an 18 year old girl who toke a liking to the oddly skinned Mamodo, Sherry his book reader can't fathom how I could like a guy like him.

Sometimes I even wish I knew how I could like him, sure he can be nice but he is more to himself and all about fighting. I'm shocked he allows me to tag along. Brago is in the lead, its not a race, but he is in much more of a hurry to reach our destination then what Sherry is. I look back, spotting the snow cat.

"Please Ms, Sherry", an older man with slicked back grey hair and a beard and moustache peaks his head out, "Slow down a little, you shouldn't be driving so fast".

"Go back a Mamodo is really close, its too dangerous for you, we'll go alone from here", Sherry says as she looks back at him.

"You know I can't allow you to do that Ms Sherry", he starts. I flinch holding a bit tighter to Brago's black amazing cloths as I watch the snow cat fall, her keeper lets out a shocked cry. Sherry stops, and a little ways Brago does too, looking back.

"Oh dear, that was close, but I'm ok", he says. Sherry makes her snowmobile turn toward him but Brago's smooth not so deep voice calls, "Leave him, lets get going". Then he starts toward our destination.

"If he can't come with, then she shouldn't be allowed either", Sherry complains as she catches up to us. Brago says nothing but keeps going. Not long after that did we come to the top of that hill, Brago comes to a complete stop, squeezes my arm letting me know with out words to let him go, which I do and he gets up, walking toward the edge of the rather deep cliff.

"Is it still here"? Sherry asks also coming to a complete stop.

"It feels like it had just left", he starts, "The mamodo's energy is very faint".

"So I guess we wasted our time again", Sherry says, sounding more pleased than anything.

"Yes", Brago says with venom on his tone.

"This is happening a lot. They run away right when we are getting close", she says.

"I thought this time we might of found a mamodo worth fighting. But in the end the coward just ran away like the others", he says not pleased at all.

"Well they're smart to run away, it doesn't take long for anybody who fights me, to learn they were fools to make me one of their enemies", he says. I look over at Sherry and she looks at me, a look that says 'right'.

I've witnessed the strength and power he has, more than once so I can't blame the others to run away. But Sherry thinks he is just being obnoxious. Maybe he is, I can't be sure. He then walks back over to the snowmobile and looks down at me. I smile up at him and move back some, giving him room to get on.

"I still don't know why you have to allow her to tag along", Sherry then says after a long silent moment. He glances over at her and narrows his eyes dangerously.

"Maybe you're in your moods because you need to get laid", she says teasingly. I blush, Brago and I haven't gotten that far, hell we haven't actually really kissed either. There had been those moments when I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead decides not to.

"Please, I'm just agitated because of all the mamodo's who keep running away", he says with a slight growl to his voice. He gets onto the snowmobile and I look over at the blond. She wiggles her eyebrows at me and instantly I hide my face in his amazing soft yet looks spiky cape, my arms around his waist.

Now we are off down the hill, driving in pure silence.

"Huh"? He says looking to the side, then comes to a complete stop moments later.

"What's wrong"? I ask.

"Did you see something"? Sherry asks also coming to a stop beside us.

"Quite"! He snaps, "It's not a mamodo, but I sense a thirst for prey".

"Huh"? Sherry stats confused. I don't bother to question this, I have full faith and trust in his senses. We are staring at a forest. Sitting their for a few minutes, he places his one hand on mine, and gives it a light squeeze. I jump hearing gun shots, then off we go into the forest. My eyes widen, a boy and an older man is standing before a rather large bear.

Brago stops, but before he had he told me to let him go, then he gets off the mobile and runs a few paces toward the scene. Sherry comes to a halt beside me and gasps. The bear lets out a rather loud roar looking down at the two. Sherry then rushes toward Brago. I get to my feet but stay where I am, I'm sure if I take a step toward them Brago would yell at me.

"That bear is gigantic", Sherry points out the obvious. I watch my eyes wide as the bear swings it mighty paw then flinches as its shot and goes to the ground some. It now looks more pissed off. The bear hits the old man, the guy flies through the air and lands beside the boy as his gun lands in front of him.

"Oh my gosh", I say taking a step forward. Sherry opens the book a bright light coming from it.

"Don't move", Brago says his arm out.

"If we don't hurry they'll both be hurt", she says. I watch as the older man reaches out to the boy.

"Jeff"! He calls, "Grab a dart, you've got to tranquilize him. Be brave you can do it". I watch as the bear still letting out horrid sounds starts toward the boy, who is giving sacred sounds of his own.

"Reis", Sherry calls not a second to spare, Brago's hands where already out in front of him and a purple ball shoots toward the bear, sending it flying toward the nearest tree and breaking it. The kid looks back with a gasp, and Brogo rushes to be a few feet in front him, his arms crossed, his gaze focused on the bear. The large bear looks at him and roars, then turns and walks, its eyes focused on Brago.

It moves around him in a quarter circle, before stopping looking at him roaring, then growls then turns and walks off. All the while Brago was just staring straight a head. The kid still stands their freaked out, then moments after the bear walks off he looks over and calls, "Grandpa". Then rushes toward the older man.

"Grandpa are you all right"? He asks kneeling beside his grandfather.

"He looks badly hurt, we have to get him to a doctor", Sherry says, then she looks up and says, "Brago help me". He looks over at her and the look on his face is priceless.

"Do you need my help"? I ask wanting to help, not just be here to watch how amazing Brago truly is. Brago looks at me, then to Sherry and says, "The kid can can ride with Lis and I, but you'll have to deal with him".

"That's fine", Sherry says. Then I watch as Brago walks over to them, picks up the guy as though he weighs nothing and brings him over to the snowmobile that Sherry is using.

* * *

"How are his wounds"? Sherry asks.

"I was able to patch him up for now. But it would be smart to have a real doctor look at it, as soon as possible", Her keeper answers.

"Don't worry. Thanks but I'm going to be ok. That beast isn't going to take me down that easily, besides we have some unfinished business to attend to", the old man says his head turned in Sherry's direction, "So we have no choice but to stay, we can't go anywhere till this whole thing is settled".

I'm standing not too far from Brago, but he is leaning against the wall, I'm just in front of him to the side, and Sherry is a few feet in front of me.

"But..", Sherry trails.

"Sherry its best that you don't meddle", Brago says.

"Please continue, you said earlier you wanna get revenge on that bear". The older man nods his head then looks over at the fire place.

"That grizzly bear hurt my daughter and her husband. Jeff's parents are in the hospital now", he says.

"You poor thing", Sherry says sounding upset.

"Then why hadn't you tranquilized that bear when you had the chance"? Brago asks. The boy, Jeff looks back at him, tears in his eyes, "You little coward".

"Brago that's enough of that kind of talk"! Sherry snaps at him, looking back at us. I don't know what to say, in a sense, Brago is right.

"Where do you get the nerve to say that to a small child"? She asks.

"Cause, I can't stand insecurity and indecisiveness", Brago answers without emotion.

"I can't believe you said that. Don't you have any sympathy in that cold heart of yours"? She asks her full attention to him. He looks at her for a short moment before turning and walks to the door which is only a few feet beside us.

"Wait", I call as he opens it, I turn to him.

"Where are you going"? Sherry asks.

"I'm going out for some exercise, if I keep up with your leisurely pace. My body will get slow and dull", he begins then looks back, "Go back to the hotel and get some rest".

"What does that mean? I've never complained about needing a rest, don't act like I'm getting in your way. Are you listening"? She asks.

"Come", he says, knowing its me he is telling that too, I follow him out the door and close it just before she could finish her rant. We walk silently away from the house, I look over at him, seeing the side of his face, he doesn't seem pleased, not at all.

"Should I have come with you"? I ask sheepishly. I know he isn't happy, and most times he would force me to stay with Sherry, so why had he asked me to come with him. I look down, which I regret, cause the moment I had, I walked right into him.

"Why ask"? He answers. I look at him, he is taller then me by a few inches, his red eyes gazing into my blue ones.

"Well it's just, you usually like being alone when your in a bad mood", I say.

"I'm not in a bad mood", he starts.

"Then why had..", I trail as he places his warm hand on the side of my face. He walks toward me, closing the space between our bodies. They nearly touch.

"I don't mind you being around, you actually listen to the words I have to say", he starts. I close my eyes once he trails his hand to my neck, resting it just where my neck attaches to my shoulder.

"That's only because I don't want you to make me go away", I say, my voice sounds shaky.

"I would never", he trails and I feel his lips on mine. A brief, but pleasant first kiss, all too soon he pulls away. I groan out of disappointment, and open my eyes to look directly into his. We stand like that for a long while before he puts his other hand on the small of my back, pressing my body with his, then claiming my lips with more hunger. My eyes flutter closed, I believe if he hadn't been holding me like this I would have buckled before him.

Not once had he ever kissed me. Sure I had never kissed him because of how shy I am, but still. I part my lips instantly the moment his tongue brushes against my bottom lip. I moan in his mouth as his tongue shoots into my mouth. Tasting every inch of it. I feel the hand on my neck snake it's way into my hair, grabbing a handful then tugging ever so slightly earning another moan.

We only part due to the need for air, my lips tingle, my face feels hot, and my heart just won't stop drumming in my ears. The moment I look into his eyes they are a darker red.

"B-Brago", I whisper. He groans then claims my lips once more, pushing me back some, I let him, moving my legs with his then I groan the moment my back hits something hard and solid. The hand he had on my back is now caressing my thy, then he lifts it up and slides himself better between my legs, I moan again feeling a bulge press against my heat.

I bring my arms around his neck helping him keep my weight up, and wrestle with his tongue as he teases mine. Shock goes through me as he slowly but surely brings his tongue back into his mouth, like he is leading mine to his mouth. Even though I feel very nervous about this I follow it into his mouth.

Hearing only my heart beat in my ears, I can feel a vibration on my chest making me believe he is growling as he coaxes my tongue to venture his mouth. I savour his taste, I can't seem to get enough of it, as I taste every inch, I'm careful of those sharp teeth of his, I know they can do some damage.

I groan into the kiss as he grinds his hips into mine causing an odd sensation go through my core as the friction wakes something with in me. A need, a hunger I never even knew I had. Again the need for air overtakes the other needs I desire of him, and part from his mouth, feeling rather empty and cold.

I open my eyes to look into his black ones, and mine widen. Is the black the desire he feels? It's the first time I've ever made out with anyone on any level, so its new and very confusing, yet I don't want it to end.

"God", I whisper. He only chuckles and puts my leg down, then separates our bodies, I groan.

"Not here", he says his voice sounds husky.

"You started it", I groan. He only grins at me.

"Yes, I did", he answers and gives me a quick peck on the lips then turns and starts walking, slowly as though he knows I can't walk so soon. I keep my weight on the tree as I try to compose myself. My heart goes back to a normal pace, and then I push off the tree to test and see if I'm in the all clear. Taking a step no shake, then another and realize that my body doesn't feel weightless, it feels normal. Well normal aside from the sensation I feel between my legs.

I felt it before but not like this, its like I desire more to happen, the more that I've only experienced in my dreams. I catch up to him and he moves a bit faster, I pick up my pace to keep up with him, a slight stupid smile on my face. But then a sudden thought comes across my mind, had he done this before? Suddenly I had to know.

"Have you.. Um.. Well..", I trail, beating myself over by my own rambling of the question that is so clear in my head, but fuzzy when I go to speak it.

"No", he answers.

"Oh", I say. Then we both walk in silence as though both of us are trying to cool down, letting the winter air cool our hot skin. Whenever Sherry would get bored we would end up playing a game of truth or dare, nearly all the time I said truth and that time is when I had no choice but to answer honestly about how I felt about Brago.

_"I'm bored", Sherry complains one night around the campfire. Brago groans but doesn't say a thing._

_ "Why not train", I stat._

_ "No, too tired for that", Sherry answers. Brago only grunts. I look over at him and smile some then look over at Sherry when she says, "I got it"._

_ "What"? I ask._

_ "Truth or dare", she says excitedly._

_ "Sure why not, we still have a little time to spare", I stat, the sun is just setting from the long day of training that Brago and Sherry had put in during the day, so the fire lets off an amazing glow amongst the darkening sky._

_ "Theres only one rule I make a habit of saying, is that you can do the same one in threes", Sherry says._

_ "Ok sounds good", I say. Though don't like it that much, I hate the dares._

_ "Brago you should play too", Sherry says looking over at him. I look over at him too to see his skin darkening also as the sun disappears. When I first met him I couldn't believe his skin is a shade of grey, well more like a blueish grey._

_ "I have no interest in human entertainment", he groans then gets up to sit and relax else were. Then the games began, first few where truths then a dare, then another truth and a dare. We were easy on one another not only because it was the two of us, but because we didn't know each other that well._

_ "So what do you pick"? Sherry asks._

_ "Truth", I answer. I watch the flickering fire._

_ "It's obvious to me that you're here because of Brago, so.. Do you like him, as in love him"? She asks, my eyes widen at the question, my heart beating in my chest._

_ "Umm, well..", I trail and glance over at Brago, sure he is further away but I know he is close enough to hear what is being said, if he had heard it he isn't showing that he did hear it._

_ "Well"? She asks. Not wanting to lose this game, like all the other times I played truth or dare with my friends, I answer honestly, "Yes, yes I do like him as in love". Her eyes widen at this and she looks over at Brogo, then me and him once more. It's like she can't believe it. Suddenly I feel rather cold even though I'm sitting in front of the fire. I look over at her after gazing intently into the fire to see her yawning._

_ "Well, I guess we will call it a tie, no one lost, nor had anyone won, night", Sherry says then goes over to her make shift tent. A long moment passed before I jump as something gets placed over my shoulders. I look up to see Brago with out his cape on. Suddenly I blush and hold the fabric even more over my body as he sits down beside me._

_ "You heard"? I ask feeling very embarrassing._

_ "Yes", he answers simply. I sigh and hide my face with in the soft wonder of this rather spiky looking cape. I stay like that for what feels like hours._

_ "If I hadn't had a liking toward you I wouldn't have allowed you to stay", Brago then bluntly says. I gasp and look over at him, eyes wide._

_ "You should get some rest", he then says his eyes turning toward me._

_ "Holly crap", I blurt, he only smiles some. Oh my gosh, he is smiling at me!_

That was when we started this relationship, even if we haven't actually told anyone. I'm sure Sherry knows what is going on. I stop suddenly as I see Brago's hand stop me. I look down to see a trail of blood in the snow.

"Stay here", he barks then follows the trail. I walk over to a tree and lean against it, waiting for him to come back. I then look over after hearing a loud roar, "The bear". Yes I'm worried about Brago, and no I shouldn't be. As much as I wanted to go see what was going on, I stay put like a good obedient dog.

Moments later Brago comes back from the way he had gone with the massive bear above him.

"Lets go", he says as he walks by me. Smiling I follow him, keeping my distance just in case the bear might wake up. Knowing that their is no chance of that.

* * *

I smile when I see the house door open and Sherry and her keeper walk out, both of which look shocked toward us. He stops a good like 20 feet away from the group of people that have come out to see what is going on, then tosses the bear to the ground in front of them.

"Oh Brago, you went out and defeated the Grizzly bear. For Jeff", Sherry says a huge smile on her face.

"Don't be so foolish, I caught him so they can release him further in the forest", he replies with distaste. Sherry seems to be pleased by this. She then turns and walks over to Jeff, "I'm glad, now that dangerous bear can't hurt you".

"Kid, become a man, become strong and never cry. Don't ever show your tears again, crying is never going to help you change anything", Brago says. I smile at him, even if its in a cruel way he is trying to teach the kid a lesson.

"I wish you would just mind your own business"! Jeff yells.

"Huh"? Brago says a bit shocked.

"Who said I wanted you to go out to get that bear for me. I wanted to go out and use my own hands to capture it", Jeff says and runs into the house breathing as though he is about to cry. The grandfather rushes to the door.

"Jeff"! He calls, then he turns around, "I must apologize. I'm sure that he is actually feeling quite relieved".

"Hiding his feelings", Sherry says, and turns her head to look at Brago, "That sounds like someone else doesn't it". Her keeper nods with a slight laugh. I look at Brago knowing this is going to throw him over the edge.

"Funny, I'm going to go back to the hotel now", he says then turns and walks over to the snowmobile. He gets on it, turns it on then looks at me, "Coming"? Suddenly feeling very nervous I look at Sherry who looks at me with a questioning glance. I would always go with him no matter what, but because of what happened in the woods, I'm suddenly nervous to go back with him alone.

"Ah, umm", I say fiddling with my fingers.

"Very well", he stats a knowing glimmer in his eyes, and he speeds away without another word.

"Sometimes he makes me wonder what's going inside his head", Sherry says then she looks at me, "What was that.

"What was what"? I ask trying to play dumb.

"Don't play koi with me", she stats her hands on her hips. Sighing I look down my face suddenly heating up.

"No way"? She asks. I just hid behind the bear.

"Oh my gosh", she says as she comes over to me.

"What happened"? She asks as she kneels down with me.

"Um, a really hot make out session", I say sheepishly. She then grins at me and pats me on the back, "Maybe it is because he needs to get laid". I groan and hide my face, she just laughs at my discomfort.

* * *

Walking up to the hotel I suddenly stop, Sherry stops and looks at me. I'm feeling very nervous, usually I would sleep in his room, in his bed, often times we just pretended neither of us are in the room, but now.

"Don't feel so nervous, he wouldn't have done anything if he believed you didn't want it", she says, "Besides you had complained to me a few times of the almost kissed times, so chances are he had overheard at least one of them if not all".

"I know but still, I'm shy, I've always been shy", I say. Smiling she just puts her hand on my shoulder and ushers me toward the door. We walk into the hotel, I instantly walk to the kitchen, I'm hungry for a sandwich. I make the sandwich without realizing Brago is sitting at the table with a cup of juice till I turn around.

I smile at him as I realized why I felt like I was being watched. Sighing I take the sandwich and walk over to the seat beside him then sit down.

"You're aware that once things become physical things are different"? He asks.

"Yeah", I answer, then take a bite, I really don't want to talk about this.

"Good", he says, finishing his drink then leaves the empty cup on the table and walks out of the room. Sherry walks into the room a smile on her face.

* * *

That night I decided to sleep in Sherry's room, but regretted it the moment she fell asleep. She snores. Even after putting the pillow over my ears I can still hear her. Groaning I sit up then look over at her, I don't want to be rude to her so I just get out of bed and walk toward the door. I quietly open it then close it. I look over at the couch in the sitting area of the hotel.

* * *

Laying on the couch still hadn't helped me, thinking about Brago is actually driving me in sane. Sighing I get up and walk over to his door, opening it, I peek in. His cape is draped over the edge of the bed and he is laying on his back his arms behind is head.

"You know", he begins, "It's hard to sleep when you're use to a person sleeping in the same room".

"I'm sorry", I say as I walk in and close the door behind me. If it happens tonight then so be it, even if I don't want it too, or rather I do, urg I'm confused with myself.

"Don't be", he simply stats. I walk over to the bed and sit down on it, my back to him. I can still feel his tongue in my mouth, feel his body pressed against mine. My heart begins to beat a tad bit faster at just thinking about it.

I feel the bed shift, then I sink some as he sits behind him, his legs on either side of me, his arms coming around me, pulling me into him. My heart races some more, I keep my hands on my lap afraid if I placed them on his thy's he wouldn't like it.

"I find it rather amusing how nervous you've become", he whispers seductively in my ear. His breath lightly brushing over it causing me to shiver.

"B-Brago", I stutter, yeah so romantic. He only chuckles and licks my ear making me shiver once again. My eyes go wide as I feel one of his hands trail down the side of my body, then slowly painfully going under my shirt. His touch on my skin makes goosebumps appear where he had touched. Slowly trailing the tips of his figures up, over my stomach, slowly going further up. I take in a breath and hold it as he cups my left breast through the fabric of my bra.

My heart thumps against my chest as a new sensation washes over me, I moan out as he slowly rolls my rather small boob around before giving it a tight squeeze.

"I-I'm sorry", I stutter.

"For what"? He whispers and does another squeeze of my boob.

"They're small", I say shakily. He chuckles and with his other hand he brings it to my other breast giving it a squeeze through both fabrics, "I'm not complaining". He licks my ear some then nibbles it. I groan and close my eyes. Suddenly he removes his hands and moves away from me. I shiver and turn to look at him, he is grinning at me.

"If you want more, then you'll have to come here", he says. Everything in me is saying to turn and run away, never to come back, but a part of me doesn't want to do that, I can't tell which is the more logical one. I'm aware that he isn't human, but still it don't stop my heart yearning for him, in a way that I shouldn't be yearning for him.

As my mother had put it, if you don't do it, you'll regret it. So why not regret it after the deed is done, where it would be more pleasurable then not doing it? But still I'm scared, not only is it going to be my first time, but I want it to just be with one guy. His grin disappears and concern is in his eyes, I look away as tears start to fall.

"Hey", I hear him say, then he moves so he is sitting beside me. His arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry", I say again.

"Look at me", he orders softly. For once I don't listen to him. So he cups my chin and forces me to look at him. My eyes widen once they land on his, instead of that mask of hate, and foreboding its actually a caring face.

"Talk to me", he says softly, gently rubbing his thumb on my check, taking a fallen tear with it.

"I'm scared", I say then more tears fall down my face. I'm sure he knows its going to be my first time if it happens.

"I'm fully aware of the fear it brings being the first", he says, his other hand coming up and taking the tears away from one side of my face, "What else are you afraid of"?

"Losing you", I manage to say and close my eyes, trying to jerk my head away from him, I didn't want him to see this kind of weakness, I know how much he hates seeing people cry.

"Have you ever thought about what all this would do to me"? He asks, his voice not sharp and accusing, its still soft and comforting. I shake my head as much as he would allow.

"I don't want you to hurt", is all he had to say. My eyes snap open and I look into his amazing red ones.

"To fall for a creature so frail and week.. I would of thought to be stupid, but in fact is not", he says resting his forehead on mine.

"I don't want to leave you if I can help it, its why I allow you by my side", he says then brings one of his hands to my neck and snakes the other behind my head. I see him slowly coming forward, and so I let my eyes flutter closed and his lips brush mine gently before he puts more urgency in it. I open my mouth and his tongue invades it eagerly.

To think this person has so much power that I should fear him, instead I relish in how strong he can be, yet isn't rough with me. When we pull apart for a breath I look into his eyes and whisper, "I wish I was the owner of your book".

"Honestly I don't", he replies.

"Why"? I ask.

"I don't want you to get hurt", he says then silences the talk with another deep passionate kiss. When we part that time, he leans in and whispers, "I want you". I shiver and whisper back nervously, "I want you to have me". Groaning he claims my lips once more but this time his hands roam, as though he is mapping out my very person. I want to do the same with his body but I'm way to nervous about doing it.

Resting one hand on my waist we pull apart breathless, and he gets to his feet. I look at him and my eyes widen when he pulls off his shirt, showing me his amazingly well toned torso. He smiles down at me as I look at him in awe. Catching me off guard as he grabs my hand and bringing it to his chest.

I gulp as he gently moves it all over his torso. I get up only so I can distract myself with his mouth, claiming his lips with my own made me feel a tad bit more comfortable with this. After a short while he lets my hand go, which now is placed on his chest in favour of putting both his hands at the bottom of my shirt.

He quickly discards that shirt, tossing it over to where his shirt rests on the floor. He takes a step back and looks at me, actually looks at me, sure I still have my bra on but I feel exposed under those eyes that I want my body to please. My breasts are bellow average sized for a woman my age, and I feel very self conscious of them because of it.

A person to look at me would think I have none, but that's only because I chose to wear baggy clothes. He then reaches his hands behind me, skillfully unclasping the bra and slowly taking it off me, his eyes stay on mine, letting me know he isn't trying to be disrespectful. Then slowly I feel one hand get placed on my neck, then it slowly gently moves down it, over my collar bone, to just above my rather small mounds.

His eyes still holding mine, his skin finally comes in contact with one breast lightly squeezing it and moving it around some, then squeezing it once more. I moan out as he lightly flicks his rather long nail over a sensitive nipple.

"Don't ever think that your body will not please me", he then says lowly, his free hand grabbing my free hand, my eyes widen as he brings it down, to a place I had felt moments ago at my core, just through many fabrics. He places my hand on his crotch, my face heating up considerably to the feel.

"This is what you do to me", he whispers then kisses just under my ear. I've come to realize he isn't shy, in fact he is far from it. While his one hand works my breast his other slowly trails down ward, my hand now at my side. I suck in a breath as I feel him rub my heat through my rather thin pants.

"Looks like I excite you too", he says with a slight chuckle. Yes, I'm feeling rather wet and gross down their.

"Y-you have f-for some time n-now", I admit.

"Tell me", he demands as his fingers play at the hem of my pants. I feel my body shaking to the thought of what is going to come next. To what he wants me to admit. He leans in and whispers, "I've dreamt about you too in a not so innocent way". I shiver again at the sound of his voice, the breath against my ear, and his fingers slowly going down my pants.

I gasp as I feel his nail lightly scratch something rather sensitive down there, I had thought he would of teased me through my underwear, but no. He rubs his finger just over the lips that hide the most secret place on a woman, before he pinches that sensitive thing between his fore finger and thumb, gently rubbing them together. I moan out rather loudly, my legs suddenly feeling really shaky. To top it all off he rubs his middle finger over my lips at the same time. This lasted for only a minute before he growls, "These must go". I blush as he stops what he is doing and grabs the top of my pants and undies, then lets them fall to the ground. I step out of them and kick them where ever, as long as they are away from me.

"Sit down", he says. Not knowing why I do so and instantly realization hits me and I squeeze my legs closed. Suddenly feeling very over whelmed.

"Trust me", he says as he spreads my legs open and kneels down his eyes never leaving mine. I moan out once I feel his hand back down their again, again doing the same thing it had before. The moment I feel his middle finger enter me I thought it would of hurt more, but it don't, it feels rather pleasant. He moves it in and out, still rubbing that single sensitive what ever it is. Nub?

I feel a fluttering feeling begin to build with the intense pleasure jolting through my body. I moan out out of discomfort as his fore finger also enters my untouched opening, even I haven't tried to pleasure myself like this. It feels fantastic, oh what I had missed. The uncomfortable sensation I felt is no longer there, but just pure bliss as he pumps his fingers in and out of me, also rubbing his thumb over my sensitive nub.

"Oh, Brago", I scream out as I feel something wet touch the nub. I open my eyes to look down and his face is down their. I can some what feel his breath brush my skin, and then I moan out some more as he sucks on the sensitive nub in what seems to be a desperate attempt to cause this intense sensation to go through me.

"God, mm", I groan once I feel his tongue go into my opening, his finger's ceasing what pleasure they had cost me in favour of giving his seemingly skilled tongue room. He makes it go as deep as it can go, and moves it around inside me. I toss my head back, groaning and moaning as he sends a new wave of pleasure through me.

Suddenly I feel this strange tightness deep in my core, I manage to say, "I feel really strange". He groans as his response, and moves faster, using one of his hands to play with my nub.

"Brago", I scream as what ever tightness it was I felt suddenly seems to wash away in a huge gush, my back arches as I let lose my very first orgasm.

"Delicious", He coos moments later. I look down at him calmed some and see his mouth isn't a mess, in fact its still clean and I'm sure he had it their when I let go. His face is still just as clean. I watch him get to his feet then my eyes widen when I see him fiddle with his pants, letting them and his underwear fall to the floor.

My eyes widen at the sight of him, I've seen a guys part before but not in person, its always been either in movies or in pictures, never in person.

"Do y-you..", I was cut off as he comes onto the bed and claims my mouth. The moment his tongue enters my mouth I taste the difference on him, and for some reason it doesn't disgust me.

"No", he says once pulling away. I feel him press against my opening, he spreads my legs wider, then looks at me, as though asking the unspoken question. I nod my head. Sucking in a breath as he slowly pushes past the lips covering the cave. He pauses as I close my eyes tightly. I think he only managed to get his head inside me.

"Relax", he whispers, his hand brushing through my hair. His other hand is holding his body up so he doesn't squish me.

"I'm trying", I say between gritted teeth. Groaning he takes his hand out of my hair, shifts some but doesn't pull out, then suddenly I feel him moving in a circular motion just at my opening. I groan out as it sends pain and pleasure through me. Then while he still does the circular motion he pushes a few more inches inside me. I feel myself clench around him, he looked huge but I didn't think he was going to be this big.

I can only imagine the pain I'm going to feel once he pops my cherry, but then it is my first time, I'm sure even the smallest one would hurt me. I look at him and he looks like he is fighting himself, as though he wants to ride me like an animal. I can't help but feel bad for him doing this, making himself suffer for my sake. He then pushes a few more inside me, I feel him hit something, is it my cherry? He stops and looks at me, "I'm afraid this cannot be helped". I nod knowing what he is talking about, but even then he did not budge.

I try to relax myself as best as I can, letting out a sigh, then nodding my head to him to let him know he can continue. He pulls out slightly and slams his full length inside me, bursting through the barrier in his way. I scream out, only to be muffled by his lips, his hips still.

Pain, pain and more pain, it hurts so much. I hadn't realized I had been crying till I feel his thumb wipe away a tear. I open my eyes and look at him, he looks worried.

"I'm fine", I groan, really I am, even though I don't feel fine, I mean I feel something warm leaking out of me. No matter how many people had talked about it, the first time will always hurt worse then it should. Too bad guys didn't have to go through this kind of pain. I close my eyes as he claims my lips, shoving his tongue in my mouth all in an attempt to distract me from the pain I feel of adjusting to the foreign object with in me.

After a short while I shift my hips some only to gasp out as pain shoots through me. He only grunts but holds himself still.

"I'm sorry", I say feeling like its my fault this is happening. He laughs, he actually laughs at my comment.

"What"? I ask feeling sort of adjusted but don't want to test it.

"There is no need to apologize for something that happens naturally", he says as he brushes his hand through my hair once more.

"You say you haven't done this before.. But you seem to know enough that..", he silences me with his finger.

"I haven't done this before, nothing remotely close to this", he reassures me.

"Then your able to keep control pretty good", I retort. He smiles down at me and replies, "I train, not only to become stronger but to have self control".

"Right", I say and he leans down and kisses me, hard and passionately. I use this to see if I've adjusted enough and when I move a sensation of pleasure goes through me, and I groan into his mouth. Taking the indication he moves back some to thrust back into me. We part and he pulls out all most all the way and slams himself into me, I let out a pleasant moan to the feeling, and he begins the pace, some where along the line I keep up with him. My face suddenly goes red to the sound of a squelching noise every time he pulls back to slam forward.

The slapping sound is ok, but that other sound, its embarrassing because I know its coming from me. He picks up the pace and I try to match it as best as I can, I moan out rather loudly while he only lets out the odd grunt and groan. A few more thrusts and that tight feeling appears and quickly disappears. I moan out his name as I have my second release, stilling his movements as my inner walls clench around him wildly. He lets out a groan as he feels some sort of pleasure out of my release.

Once I've calmed he shifts some, lifting me up not removing his still rock hard member from with in me and changes positions, sitting where it seems like I'm sitting in his lap. He guides my arms around his neck and he grabs my waist then lifts me up, then brings me down as well as thrusting his hips into mine, I moan out, and rest my head in the crook of his neck, breath in jagged breaths as this sensation is more intense.

Not taking me long to get use to this position I help him with my weight by using my legs to lift me, then letting myself fall back down onto him as he thrusts deeper and deeper inside me with each thrust. His sounds of pleasure seems to be a bit louder. Again I feel that tightness slowly build up inside me, for each thrust. With out warning I then let out my release, my back arching, my breasts getting pressed against his chest as I moan out another release.

Again I rest my forehead in the crook of his neck, breathing in short jagged breaths trying to get my air back. Again he still feels as hard as he had been when we first started, so I know I'm not through just yet.

"Tired"? He asks between breaths.

"Not yet", I answer truthfully. For some reason its not that tiring for a woman to have countless orgasms, yet a guy is usually spent after one.

"Good, I'm no where near finished", he says rubbing my back soothingly.

"I can tell", I reply and for good measure I move myself up some then bring myself back down on him causing him to groan.

"When you are too tired to continue do not feel obligated to let me continue", he says seriously. I look into his eyes and see he is being serious, "But it wouldn't be fair".

"Doesn't matter, I'm a mamodo, not human", he points out.

"I know..", I trail, then understand what he is meaning.

"Ok, I'll let you know", I say, he nods his approval then smiles at me.

"Get onto your hands and knees", he demands. My eyes widen as he demands this, but I comply anyway, feeling rather empty to have to remove him from me. I don't bother to look back, I feel him move, then his hands grabs my waist he parts my legs with his, then I feel him at my opening once more. He thrust in, hard and deep, then pulls out completely and thrust back in, suddenly hitting something that sends me over the edge, I cry out.

He groans his approval and every time he thrusts back in, hiting that same spot, over and over again. I move with him even if it does seem rather hard to do so with this kind of pleasure going through my whole body. I then feel one of his hands coming under me and grabbing hold of one of my breasts.

I clutch the sheets in my hands as I feel this very odd tightness consume me. He thrusts in one last time, then goes still as he lets out a rather loud pleased moan, I feel something hot being shot into me, and that brings on my own release. I clench around him finally feeling the pulsating sensation going through his member as he shoots more of his seed into me.

He rests against my back, his arms supporting most of his weight, he plants kisses over my neck, shoulder and back as we both calm from our pleasures high. After I calmed some I realized that didn't satisfy him completely, he still feels hard, not as hard as he had been, but still hard.

"You know Brago", I begin. He only makes a noise of acknowledgement, "If I had experienced sex before you, I think I would be happier with the second time around".

"Is that so"? He asks with a chuckle. I feel him shift then he puts his hands back on my waist then asks, "Which position then, my sex craved partner"? Blushing I think about it and say, "I don't know, what ever you want".

"Really"? He asks a mischievous tone to his voice.

"Yes", I answer.

"Ok then, lets get up", he says.

"Huh"? I ask and look over at him now that he is standing on the floor. He just gestures me toward him, which I oblige. Once I get to him, he presses his naked body to mine, and claims my lips, his one hand resting on the small of my back as his other hand rests on the back of my head.

He then forces me to walk over to the far wall, our tongues clashing, I groan into his mouth as my back hits the wall, his hand that was on my back is now on my waist.

He then gabs my thy and brings it up much like he had done out in the woods. I groan realizing that he wants to do it that way. We part for air and suddenly I don't feel his other hand on my head, no in fact its trailing down the side of my body and grabbing my other thy, lifting it. Instantly I wrap my arms around his neck, him supporting me as well as the wall. I know he would be able to do it with out the wall.

He moves his hips a bit, then suddenly I feel him at my entrance again, groaning I look at him pleading not to tease me. He grins at this, and dips the head of his member into my heat, then brings it all most out, and doing it again.

"Brago please", I beg, shocked with myself with how much I want this. He grins wider then shoves himself into me, lowing me onto him then stops. I groan.

"Patience", he purrs.

"I have none", I blurt. He chuckles before moving his hips back, then crashing them forward. I groan and hide my face in the crook of his neck, he rides me with a steady pace, thrusting in, going deeper then the last.

"Wrap your legs around me", he groans. I do as he says and wrap my legs around his waist, and gasp out as he lets go of me and presses my back further into the wall as he drills faster and harder into me. I muffle my own noises of pure ecstasy in his neck, in favor of hearing his sounds. I nearly cry out as I feel him hit that very same spot once again, but I bite down on his shoulder silencing myself.

He lets out a rather long deep moan to my action, indicating he loves it. Suddenly I feel him pulsate inside me, his thrust become more jerky as he loses himself in the pure pleasure he is causing. Still with my jaws clamped down on his skin suddenly tasting this odd metallic taste and instantly think, "Blood". But still I refuse to leg go, I want to hear him. Then suddenly everything stops, and even though I didn't want to I actually cry out his name as I release, and he cries out as he also releases.

One hot stream after another shoots into me, now just breathing heavily as we calm from another pleasured high, his second and what, my fourth, fifth if you include the fingering. Getting my senses back I feel his hands supporting me by my ass, his chest heaving against mine as he calms down. I look down at his shoulder and gasp. Small twinkles of blood coming out of some of the marks I left on his shoulder.

"Now that was perfect", he says as he gently lets me on my feet, but don't move away from me, supporting me against the wall.

"Mm hm", I agree with him as I rest my head on his chest now that I'm on the floor, he is still taller then me, his chin resting on my head.

"I'm sorry", I find myself saying once more.

"I liked it, I don't care if you draw blood, it was pleasurable", he says as he moves back some, cupping my chin and making me look at him.

He gives me a long gentle kiss, before fully pulling away from me, to make sure I can stand on my own. For some reason I can't help but want to be by his side now forever, being a few feet away from him is like I'm not whole. Shockingly it seems he feels the same thing. Walking over to the bed, he stops me before he removes the top blanket, then pulling out the one underneath it and letting me lay down. We curl up together for the very first time in the same bed and instantly sleep consumes us.

* * *

The next morning I wake with a groan. A hand shakes me slightly then an amazing voice says, "Lis, get up". I open my eyes slowly and stare into the amazing caring red ones. To think he use to be so mean to me, yet he never disagreed for me to tag along.

I had hoped something would happen between us but I wasn't sure it was going to actually happen. Now thinking about it, I feel slightly uncomfortable down their. I knew it was going to be painful, for at most a day, after the deed has been done. My body taking its time to heal the broken wall, but it will never come back fully.

"I want to sleep", I groan then snuggle into his chest, his arms instantly wrap around me as he chuckles.

"I still have a battle to win, I can't be careless", he says one of his hands brushing through my hair. I let out a content sigh and snuggle even closer, as much as I can. I love this feeling, the feeling of being wanted, needed. I've never felt that before in my life.

I groan in protest as he pushes me off of him then gets to his feet. My eyes trail down his back lingering a bit too long on his really nice tight ass.

"Join me", he says a grin on his face. I look up at it and tilt my head out of confusion.

"Shower", is all he had to say before I get to my feet, bringing the sheet with me. He just shakes my head at my modesty even knowing what had happened between us last night. I glance over at the window and notice it still dark, just the starting of the light sky starting to appear.

The thing about these hotels, the two bedroom rooms each have their own bathroom attachment, we walk into the bathroom then he closes the door after I walk past him. We shower together, but it wasn't just washing, we also had another session of our bodies becoming one under the water.

* * *

"Morning Master Brago, Ms Lisa", the older man says as he greats us when we walk into the dinning room.

"Sherry isn't up yet"? I ask shocked.

"Nope, she is still sound asleep", he answers.

"I have prepared the food for you", he then gestures to the table, seeing three plates on the table.

"Wow, thanks", I stat then walk over to the one beside the larger plate with an actual real fish. Sherry doesn't like the way he eats, but I honestly don't mind it. It's amusing to watch him down something that is twice his size and still be hungry. We quietly eat, but I shift here and their as I try to sit comfortably on the chair. I glance up and see a knowing smile on the butlers face.

My face heats up and I shove another giant forkful of my eggs into my mouth. That session in the shower had actually lessened the pain some, and the soothing sensation of the water going down my body also helped.

Odd how the very thing that creates the discomfort can take it away.

* * *

Now we are driving through the snowy mountain, he insisted on wanting to train his physical form. Again I'm surprised he wanted me to tag along. I briefly wonder if the need I feel to all ways be around him is just as much the same with him.

"Brago, look", I say as I look over and glance at the scene before that house with the old man and the boy. He looks over then stops the snowmobile.

"Please stop bothering us, no matter what you do. We are never going to move from our home", the old man says on his knees holding little Jeff, who I can hear from here is sobbing.

"Be quite, if that is what you decided. Then I guess we'll have to crush you along with the cabin", the other man says who is standing in front of a large yellow what ever it is. While I listened to them talking Brago and I are making our way over to them. I notice one of the guys standing looks over in our direction.

"Hey boss, we got some company", that same man says. The guy standing in front of him looks over. We stop a few feet away from the scene.

"Can't you see we're busy", the guy says.

"Please Mister Brago. These men are threatening to destroy our home", the old man pleads as he and the kid look over at us.

"Step back a few paces", Brago orders me, I do as told, I move back a few feet. I put my eyes on the boy who is looking intently at Brago. Feeling a slight change in atmosphere I glance over at Brago and my eyes widen at seeing a purple aura around him. Suddenly the kid gets up and begins walking over to the men.

"This house belongs to grandpa and me, not you. Now go"! Jeff yells his arm in the air. I smile some to see that Brago made that impression on the boy.

"Ha, your talking awfully big for such a tinny little guy. What if we say no"? The other man asks a huge grin on his face. Jeff clutches his hands into fists then rushes over to them with a battle cry only to get hit over at Brago's feet. Brago looks down at the boy, and the boy looks up at him.

"You just wait, one day I'm going to become strong", Jeff says then turns around, "A man is not suppose to cry and I'm not afraid". Then he rushes over to the man again, beating on his chest as far as he can reach.

"What a pesky kid", the man says then grabs Jeff's arms and looks over to the dark haired man behind him, "Here", and pushes Jeff over toward him. The other man grabs Jeff and picks him up then easily tosses him toward the front of that tractor? I gasp, and Brago just watches unmoving. Jeff gets up, "I'm not going to lose"! I look back at Brago as that aura suddenly surrounds him.

"Brago", I say moving toward him.

"Stay their"! He yells at me as he glares in my direction, I instantly stop.

"I'm not going to let you beat me"! Jeff yells as he rushes for the man again, only to get tripped by the one that tossed him.

"I won't lose", Jeff says as he gets to his hands and Knees.

"Jeff", his grandpa says as he rushes over to the boy.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble"? He asks. The dark haired man laughs as he walks over to them, "Now to finish you". It happened so fast, Brago rushed over to get in the way of the guy and the two, grabbing his foot.

"You freak just what are you"? The man asks. I narrow my eyes at him, no one calls Brago a freak and gets away with it. That's when I realize the vibe coming from Brago, of pure hatred. I watch wide eyed as Brago twists the man's foot to a painful angle, before tossing him aside.

"Do you think you will be able to stop us"? The other man says then turns toward the machine, "Disregard that thing, just crush it with that house and get this over with". Then he rushes out of the way. I look into the machine and see a blond haired man sitting in it. He laughs then says, "Alright, if you say so boss".

Then he turns it on and drives it toward Brago and them. I should be worried but I'm not, I know Brago can handle himself.

"You must run, their is no way to stop them now", the grandfather says, but I believe Brago just ignores him, raises his hand into the air, that aura going around him once more as he turns his hand into a fist, then lets out his own battle cry as he hits the machine back, sending it flying through the air. The blond haired man jumps out of it, and looks directly at me.

"Look at that, when you said disregard that thing", Brago starts, I turn my attention back toward him.

"Where you talking about me"? He asks and turns to the man in charge, "For I am one thing you shouldn't disregard". I let out a surprised gasp as the blond haired man grabs me, bringing my arm behind my back and his face beside my ear.

I had thought I seen him angry before, but I swear if looks could kill this guy would be dead.

"Is this yours"? The man behind me asks.

"B-Brago", I whisper shivering out of disgust the moment the man places his lips on my neck. Neither of us had a chance to see where Brago had gone, but suddenly I'm let go and I look back, seeing the blond haired man in Brago's grasp. The aura around him now seems a tad bit darker then it had been before.

"I believe you just asked for your death wish", he practically growls.

"Holly shit, what the hell is he"? The blond man asks in distress, thrashing about trying to get out of Brago's hold.

"Don't", I say as I see the look in Brago's eyes. He looks at me briefly then groans and tosses the guy over toward his body on the ground.

"You better take your friends and get out of here"! He growls angerly toward the three, standing protectively in front of me.

"Yes right, sorry to have bothered you", he says looking down then rushing off, then the other two following close behind him.

"But boss we can't just back out now"! I hear one say to him.

"It's all right", their boss says and stops suddenly, turning around and pulling out something then finishes, "For a back up plan I had some dynamite berried in the snow near the top of that mountain". Then suddenly a loud noise in the distance forces all of us to look over at the mountain, rushing snow makes its way down. We all gasp out of pure surprise.

"Ha, lets see you work your way out of this one you silly fools"! I hear him yell. I stick by Brago as he rushes over toward the rushing snow.

"No need to panic", He says, I look over and see Sherry on her way. She jumps off her moving snowmobile and yells, "Dioga Gravidon"! I watch with pure amazement as he shots out a huge purple ball, then grab onto the back of Brago's cape as a blinding light shines through the sky. I feel him move and turns, I let go of his cape and feel his arm go around me as he shields me himself from the light.

After the light disappears we all look up to see a huge change, the mountain had been what looked like clawed through.

"I'm impressed that you actually knew to come all the way out here", he says. Not moving how we are right now.

"I had a weird feeling when the new spell appeared. I knew that you needed me right away", Sherry answers. I can't look over at her since I'm still covered with his cape. I hear people walking toward us and, that's when he allows me to see, instantly my face heats up at the look Sherry is giving us.

"Mister Brago, thank you for rescuing us from those evil men", the grandfather says. I turn to face the two of them, and Sherry gasps then looks at Brago.

"Did you really help people"? She asks. I smile, was about to open my mouth to say something but Brago puts his hand over it, "Don't get the wrong idea. Those flies where making the most annoying sounds, and I just wanted some quite".

"Hey", I watch Jeff as he rushes a few steps toward us then stops, "Mister Brago. Did you see I didn't run. Will I become strong one day"? Brago looks down at the boy and answers, "Yes, I bet some day you'll become very strong".

"Aww, how interesting", Sherry says.

"What? Is something wrong"? Brago asks.

"So you do know how to smile after all. This is the first time I've seen it", she says. I smile some, its not the first that I've seen it.

"It was not smiling", he groans, I feel the hand that she can't see grab my waist then he brings his nose down and rests his head on top of mine. I feel him inhale, like he is taking in my scent.

"Brago", Sherry says. I dare a peek over at her and she winks at me. I freak out on the inside and press myself firmly into him in hopes of hiding.

"Now lets go", he suddenly says, pulling away from me and starting to walk.

"You know Brago, their is no reason we have to go now, we can stay for another day if we want", she says too happily. I follow behind Brago, trying to stay as close to him as I can.

"Be quite, the Mamodo will get away again"! He snaps.

"Wait you really are selfish, you should be just a little more consider it to others", she says, "Oh, bye Jeff".

"Thanks for everything", I look back to see Jeff waving at us, I wave back a huge grin on my face, "Come and visit us if you can".

"Take care of yourselves now", the grandfather calls to us. I decide to stay away from Brago, that way he has his space, and low and behold Sherry sticks by me.

"So", she says her eyes seem to sparkle at the thought in her head.

"What"? I groan.

"He got laid didn't he"? She asks a huge grin on her face. I just groan and snap, "Sherry"!

**The End**

* * *

**Ok, review if you like, but its not really needed, if I chose to make the story then I'll post it weather people want me to or not.**


End file.
